


Revenge Scares

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Genji Shimada [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: *raises hand* I have a request I guess you can call it? So it's Genji and his S/o (reader-chan), and since Genji is a ninja he tends to sneak up on his S/on and startle them (purposely or not), well one day his sweet smol S/o decides it's his turn to be surprised but every time they get close enough to pounce they start to giggle and it blows their cover.





	

You couldn’t even count the number of times Genji had surprised you accidentally. You wanted to put a bell on him he had made you drop so many glasses and plates (which he managed to easily catch, of course). You didn’t mind when it was an accident, but when he did it on purpose you usually ended up throwing something at him just to have him hop away with a laugh.  
Little did he know the massive surprise you were going to give him. You’d been training with Hanzo for two months now to learn to quiet your steps. And while it was hard going, from both Hanzo’s constant disapproval and trying to keep it from Genji, you had somehow managed to be quiet enough to sneak up on other members of Overwatch.  
McCree had been your first practice test. While he wasn’t as nearly in tune with the world around him as Hanzo or your boyfriend, he had been a member of Blackwatch and surely that required some skill. You managed to poke two fingers into his ribs as he stretched, making him jump and whirl, nearly taking your head off in the process with his robotic limb. After much cursing on his part, he did say you did pretty well.  
Your next target was Angela. As a medic in the field she was careful to stay aware of her surroundings, for either friends or foes. You managed to get her as she was walking to the kitchen, tugging gently on her hair and making her give a surprised yelp. She didn’t curse you out as McCree had, but she did give you quite the glare. When you told her you were practicing to get Genji back for all those times he made you scream she nodded her approval.  
Next up was Hanzo himself. You were careful to try to find him when he wasn’t expecting it, just as he instructed you to. So one afternoon, while Genji was out on a mission, you searched for his brother and found him training outside in the shade. It wasn’t until you got up to ten feet away that he said, “I know you are there, Y/N.”  
“Rats,” you muttered. You crossed your arms.  
“I believe you will be able to surprise Genji,” he added. He arched a brow at you with a smirk. “He is not nearly as trained as I.”  
While you weren’t sure that was true, you took that as Hanzo’s approval to give Genji a scare.  
That evening you let Genji rest after his mission, and planned your revenge. You couldn’t stop grinning at him as you spent your time together, enough for him to ask, “What is it, Y/N?”  
“Nothing,” you sang. You quickly wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. “I’m just happy you’re back.” His hand stroked down your hair as he hummed his agreement.  
Two nights later your plan was in motion. You knew Genji was sitting in the garden on the roof of the base reading as he often did in the afternoons, and found it was going to be your best time to strike. You carefully climbed the stairs, keeping your weight on the balls of your feet and staying low to the ground as you moved.  
The door was propped open to let in the warm summer breeze, and in the distance you spotted Genji sitting cross-legged, his back to you. You crept closer, focusing on keeping your breathing quiet.  
Birds chirped as they flew overhead, casting shadows on the garden. Surrounded by blooming flowers and a trellis covered in vines, you almost felt guilty for interrupting Genji’s reading time. But thinking of all the times he laughed as you screamed you were able to steel yourself.  
As you approached you felt a small laugh bubble in your throat. You held it down a moment before letting out a small giggle, and quickly covered your mouth. Eyes wide, you looked at Genji, only 15 feet away. He didn’t move.  
You stilled, waiting for him to do something but he didn’t. You assumed he was too involved in his book to notice, when a bird landed on the bench beside you and chirped in your direction. You recognized it as one of the many you often fed and shook your head at it. When you looked back to see if Genji had noticed, he was gone.  
Your spine straightened as you shifted your eyes left and right, wondering how he could have left your field of vision so quickly. You inched forward when a pair of hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you against a chest. They whispered, “Hello, my love.”  
You shrieked at the sudden contact, your feet dangling a moment as Genji’s laughter filled your ears. You held onto his forearms as he swung you around, nuzzling his face into his neck. He wasn’t wearing his faceplate.  
“Genji!” you shouted. “No! This isn’t fair! I was finally going to scare you for once!”  
Genji settled, letting your feet touch the ground but keeping his arms locked around your waist. He pressed a kiss to your neck as you pouted. “I will always be able to find you, even from across the world.”  
You blushed despite yourself. “I’m not going to give up.”  
“I would not expect you to,” he replied. “I only ask you train with me, and not my brother.”  
You perked up, turning your body to face him. Hands resting on his arms you looked up at him. “You knew about that?”  
“I heard McCree scream from across the base,” he stated. “And my brother’s lips are often loose when drinking sake.”  
You frowned. So your tutor had given you up. “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
He smiled. “I enjoy your smile too much.”  
You swatted his chest. “Well I hope you’re a better teacher than Hanzo.”  
“Oh, I am,” he said, leaning down to press his forehead to yours. His lips found yours, capturing you for a long moment. “My rewards are much better than his.”


End file.
